


Full body check

by pagnilagni



Series: Smut [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Airports, Anal Fingering, First Meetings, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Eh, ja. Sånn kan det gå i køen til sikkerhetskontrollen.Noen ganger får man en ide ramlende ned og så må den bare ut. Denne historien postes under 8 timer etter at de første ordene ble skrevet, etter en ide som lå og modnet i hodet et par dager før jeg hadde tid til å åpne PCen. Ideen kom fra evakyaki - derfor er denne til deg, med et lite skråblikk på moroa med ny sikkerhetskontroll og ny innsjekking av bagasje hvis man bytter fly i Norge på hjemtur fra utenlandet❤️Som så ofte før, tusen takk til Frieda Echte for santity check og egoboost før posting ❤️





	Full body check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/gifts).



Småstresset står han i køen til sikkerhetskontrollen. Han ser på den sakte køen av familier, barn, gamle, kvinner, menn, små og store reisevesker og kofferter foran seg, forsøker finne ut hvor lang tid dette tar. På skjermen over dem står det forventet ventetid 7 minutter, men han vet det ikke stemmer, i det samme som tallet stiger til 10 minutter.

Bak skrankene står de sedvanlige gnomene i liksom-politiuniformer. De uformelige, mørkeblå uniformene med merker og striper som forsøker få dem til å fremstå som myndige og tøffe, men som virker patetiske når de står der og lemper plastbokser og driver sikkerhetsteater bak de små skjermene og portene sine, forsinker reisende, travle forretningsreisende som ham selv, han har et fly å rekke, familier med barn som blir stadig mer grinete, den gamle bestemoren som sitter forvirret i rullestolen sin.

Han sukker oppgitt når han ser nok en person forsøke argumentere for at økonomituben med tannkrem ikke er en sikkerhetsrisiko, at den må få være med, at det er sløsing å kjøpe en minitube til 25 kroner når man kan få denne jumbotuben til 30. Sikkerhetsvakten holder på sitt, selvfølgelig, heldigvis åpner de en ny kø, nok en kø der ungjenter kan glemme iPad og foundation i vesken og småbarnsfedre helle ut hele stellevesken for å finne den glemte smoothieposen i bunnen.

Kan ikke alle bare sørge for å følge reglene, tenker han. De er enkle. Maks 100 ml pr flaske, alle småflaskene samlet i en pose på max 1 liter, ferdi. Ingenting større, ikke to poser, ikke fire, ikke fem, ikke en termos med kaffe og en bløtkake ved siden av. Ta ut PCen, ta av deg jakken og legg den på båndet.

Han tripper i køen. Det er bare en person foran ham nå. Når han endelig vinkes forbi den gule streken, går han fort mot kassene på båndet, han liker det nye, effektive opplegget her, skjønner ikke hvordan det er mulig å somle. Ut med PC, legge den i egen boks, telefonen i jakkelommen, i egen boks med den også, sammen med den lille posen med toalettsaker og nøkler og lommebok. Han smiler til damen som står bak båndet, hun er kort og fyldig med korte kommunegrå krøller. 

“Ingen iPad? Kindle?” Hun ser på ham. “Nei, bare PC”, peker han, lett irritert over at hun ikke skjønner at han har tatt frem alt. Hun løfter opp posen med toalettsaker og kikker på innholdet, lar flaskene med shampo og såpe rulle mellom fingrene, rynker pannen når hun ser de fire små posene med glidemiddel. Han himler med øynene og forsøker unngå å sukke, det er ikke verdt å legge seg ut med sikkerhetsvaktene.  
“Ok, du kan gå.”

Han går fremover, gjennom den grå portalen. Idet han trår gjennom til den andre siden piper det, og den mørkhudede vakten på den andre siden ser opp på de blinkende lysene over ham. “Belte?” spør han og ser på ham. Isak rister på hodet. “Ta av deg skoene, da.” Stemmen hans er sliten, dialekten tyder på en oppvekst langt oppe i Groruddalen. Han sukker og går et skritt tilbake og tar av seg skoene. Damen på den andre siden rekker ham en ny kasse, og legger dem på båndet. Han ser ned på føttene sine og legger merke til at det er et hull på den ene tåen. Faen, at han ikke la merke til det da han kledde det på seg. Han må kjøpe seg et par sokker i kiosken på innsiden, tenker han, ellers kommer han til å tenke på hullet på innsiden av sokken hele dagen.

På nytt går han gjennom portalen. På nytt piper den. Han slipper luften ut av munnen med et oppgitt sukk mens han trår til side. “Bare vent her litt, så kommer det en annen vakt”, sier vakten fra Groruddalen.

Han ser ham komme mot dem som i sakte film. Høy, mørk blondt hår, uniformen sitter godt på ham, den hvite skjorten smyger seg om skuldrene og viser frem den lange halsen gjennom linningen. Han kan så vidt se kragebeinet hans der skjorten har glidd litt ned på den ene siden. Brystkassen er skjøvet litt frem, som om han føler han trenger gjøre seg større enn han er. De lange buksene henger perfekt over de blankpussede skoene, han har neppe hullete sokker, tenker han.

“Ja?” Han ser myndig på den mørke vakten.  
“Vi fikk utslag. To ganger.”  
“Ok.” Han snur seg mot ham. “Bli med meg’a.”

***

Uten å vente på svar går han mot et avlukke på siden. Han følger etter uten å tenke seg om, det er som om beina bare går etter ham, steg for steg, som om de ikke kan gå et annet sted. Den andre vakten følger etter med bagasjen hans, har tydeligvis samlet sammen alt han hadde i de tre boksene og puttet det i sekken hans. Alt er der, sekk, PC, lommebok, mobil, nøkler, jakke, toalettsakene.  
“Takk. Bare gå tilbake til posisjonen din, jeg har dette.” Vakten nikker myndig til den andre, som uten et ord går ut fra avlukket og trekker for gardinen idet han går.

“Såh.” Vakten drar på seg en gummihanske. Han kjenner han blir varm ved lyden av gummien som smekker på plass rundt hånden hans, de lange fingrene, saksebevegelsen for å få hansken skikkelig på.

“Kle av deg.”  
Stemmen hans er bestemt. 

Sakte gjør han som han sier. Tar av seg skjorten i en sakte bevegelse, henger den over stolen bak seg. Vakten står foran ham og betrakter ham. Han kjenner brystvortene knoppe seg under den tynne t-skjorten, kjenner dem stikke frem under det hvite stoffet. Han knepper opp buksene og drar ned glidelåsen. Det er stille i rommet, lyden av glidelåsen skjærer i ørene. Han kjenner han blir varm, kjenner rødmen på halsen, neseborene vider seg ut, pusten går tyngre.

Vakten sier ingenting, står bare og ser på ham. Blikket er rettet mot hendene hans, han lar dem gli sakte ned over lårene sine idet buksene glir ned. Huden knopper seg, fingertuppene kiler mot huden hans. Det dunker i skrittet, bak bokseren. Han tråkker ut av buksene og løfter dem opp, trekker av seg sokkene i samme bevegelse.

Han retter seg opp igjen. Langsomt tar han tar i linningen på t-skjorten og vrenger den av seg. Han kjenner den kalde luften treffe magen, først den tynne huden nederst mot skrittet, så navlen, brystkassen, brystvortene som knopper seg, rommet er kjølig. Han strekker armene i været og løfter t-skjorten over hodet, blir stående noen sekunder ekstra med armene i været før han legger t-skjorten på toppen av det andre tøyet.

“Ta av deg alt.”  
Den dype stemmen hans er myndig. Han rekker hånden halvt frem mot ham, peker mot bokseren.

Han stikker tomlene under linningen og trekker den ned over hoftene. Han kjenner så vidt det presser mellom beina, ser at bulen er litt større enn den pleier. Strikken i bokseren stopper over den, han må lirke litt for å få den løs og nedover lårene. Han strammer rumpemusklene og presser skrittet litt fremover, det henger akkurat passe tungt og stramt foran ham, pekende nedover, men noen millimeter ut fra pungen.

I noen sekunder er det stille. Vakten betrakter ham, ser på klærne på stolen, lar blikket gli opp og ned over kroppen hans. Han ser på ansiktet hans. Han har glatte kinn, knapt antydning til skjeggvekst på haken, litt uren hud i pannen. Likevel ser han eldre ut enn ham selv, det er noe med ansiktsuttrykket som signaliserer en modenhet han selv kanskje ikke har. Furene i huden som tegner opplevelser, en historie han ikke kjenner, bevegelsene tilhører ikke en keitete unggutt i litt for stor uniform, men en voksen mann som passer i den.

“Snu deg rundt og støtt hendene foran deg.”  
Han peker mot benken bak ham.

Han snur seg langsomt. Han føler seg med ett mer naken når han snur ryggen til han, kan ikke lenger lese kroppen hans, vet ikke hvor han beveger seg.

“Gå et skritt bakover og spre beina.”  
Han hører lyden av gummihansker som tas på. Det skarpe smellet av gummi som strammes og slippes. To raske trykk på en pumpeflaske, lyden av noe seigtflytende som faller ned, gummikledde fingre som gnis mot hverandre. 

Pulsen øker. Uten å merke det sprer han beina litt mer, skyter baken litt ekstra bakover.

“Nå kommer jeg til å sjekke om du har narkotika i deg. Slapp av.”

Han kjenner den ene hånden på korsryggen. Tommelen ligger ned mot rumpeballen og drar den litt ut til siden, de andre fingrene ligger spredt på den andre siden av sprekken og strammer ørlite i den andre retningen.

Han kjenner fingertuppen mot åpningen. Den ligger stille noen sekunder, den kalde geleen får ham til å gyse, gummien føles kunstig. Så presser fingeren seg langsomt inn. Den fyller ham, han greier ikke holde tilbake rysingen som går gjennom ham. Uvegerlig strammer han musklene rundt fingeren, kjenner fingrene på hånden som holder ham bevege seg når han strammer rumpemusklene.

“Nervøs?”  
Stemmen hans høres hånlig ut.

Han rister på hodet. Han konsentrerer seg om å slappe av, presser i mot, vil ha fingeren lenger inn.

Han kjenner den glir inn, før den begynner bevege seg langsomt ut og inn noen ganger. Ingen av dem sier noe. Han står stille og forsøker konsentrere seg om å ikke si noe, ikke lage mer lyder, forsøker huske at han er i et avlukke på en flyplass, at andre kan høre dem.

Fingeren glir nesten ut av ham igjen.  
“En til.”

Han fylles opp når to fingre trenger seg inn. Denne gangen greier han ikke holder tilbake stønnet når de fyller ham. Han kjenner han vrir fingrene rundt og krummer dem, treffer den myke puten, han krøker seg sammen i et hikst. 

“Vær stille.” Stemmen hans er hes i øret hans. Han lener seg over ryggen hans, han kan så vidt kjenne merkene på den stive skjorten hans som rasper over huden.

Fingrene går ut og inn av ham. Nesten helt ut, hardt inn, streifer punktet, ut, inn, ut, inn. 

Det iler gjennom kroppen, fra baken til skrittet, ned i beina, til føttene som nesten ikke greier holde kontakten med bakken, gjennom magen og brystet ut i armene, til hendene, fingrene som krummer seg om bordkanten, han ser de hvite knokene. Til hodet, som koker, bobler, kjennes ut som det skal eksplodere.

Han står bøyd over ham. Fingrene på baken borer seg inn i huden. Fingrene inne i han sakser, bøyer seg frem og tilbake, tapper ham innvendig, kiler ham, akkurat når kroppen har oppfattet at han berører ham så flytter han fingeren og den andre treffer et sekund senere.

Han stønner av de plutselige bevegelsene, av åpningen som strekkes, han ser for seg hvordan han ser ut nå, rosa, fuktig, svetteperlene som samler seg i korsryggen, glidemiddelet på hanskene, hånden som holder ham fast, fingrene som forsvinner inn i ham. 

Han kan knapt stå imot trangen til å knipe igjen når han kjenner den tredje fingeren mot åpningen. Den trenger seg bare så vidt inn sammen med de andre, han er vidåpen nå, hele kroppen sitrer og han vil bare ha mer. Han kjenner det kommer mer kaldt glidemiddel på, kulden er merkelig opphissende, som om han trengte noe mer nå. Han er fylt til randen, likevel er det ikke nok.

Magen hans er våt, det lekker fra ham, han er stiv, den ligger stramt opp mot magen hans, kiler fuktig nedenfor navlen, beveger seg i takt med fingrene som knuller ham. Han kjenner ballene trekke seg sammen, trekkes oppover, han vet hva som kommer, hendene tviholder i bordet, alt han kan se på er de hvite knokene, det er hvite flekker for øynene, hodet kommer snart til å eksplodere hvitt.

***

“Dette er bare en rutinesjekk. Kan du stå der og ta armene ut, sånn ja, fint.”  
Han kjenner en rask bevegelse langs bukselinningen.

Sikkerhetsvakten stikker den blanke saksen med stripsen inn i en maskin og  
smiler mot ham, øynene hans er klare og mørkeblå.

“Og så skal jeg kjenne utenpå klærne dine.”  
Hendene hans stryker lett langs kanten på buksen, på skrå langs lysken og oppover brystkassen, før de glir lett nedover ryggen hans.

“Flott. Alt i orden.”  
Han vinker ham videre.

Han blir stående foran ham. Leppene hans er tørre. Han merker pusten går i raske trekk, inn og ut, leppene blir tørre. Han blunker. “Hæ?”

“Alt i orden.”  
Sikkerhetsvakten rynker pannen og legger hånden sin på skulderen hans. “Går det bra med deg? Jeg synes du ser litt svett ut?”

Det er som en ild går gjennom kroppen fra punktene der fingrene hans berører skulderen. Blikket hans er låst i den andres.  
“Hva heter du?” Han hører at stemmen hans er hes.  
“Even.”  
“Isak. Jeg heter Isak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, ja. Sånn kan det gå i køen til sikkerhetskontrollen. 
> 
> Noen ganger får man en ide ramlende ned og så må den bare ut. Denne historien postes under 8 timer etter at de første ordene ble skrevet, etter en ide som lå og modnet i hodet et par dager før jeg hadde tid til å åpne PCen. Ideen kom fra evakyaki - derfor er denne til deg, med et lite skråblikk på moroa med ny sikkerhetskontroll og ny innsjekking av bagasje hvis man bytter fly i Norge på hjemtur fra utenlandet❤️
> 
> Som så ofte før, tusen takk til Frieda Echte for santity check og egoboost før posting ❤️


End file.
